Pokemon Alchemist: Guardian Circles
by FullmetalBakuTrainer
Summary: When Ed tries to get out of Gluttony's stomach, the Truth has another idea in mind. Now, Ed must learn to be a Pokemon Ranger.  Some Edma EdXNema  MAY develop, so be warned!


Pokémon Alchemist: Guardian Circles Chapter one

Disclaimer: Yeah, I hafta...I do not own Pokémon, FMA, or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own this Pokémon RangerXFMA crossover fanfic.

A/N: An attempted non-self insert. Plus, the author lives off of Pocky (not really). Deal with it.

Chapter one: The Dangerous Alteration

Ed stood in the Truth's domain. He planned to use Envy as an equivalence chip to get out of Gluttony's stomach. He consulted The Truth, thankfully without yelling obscenities. That being because The Truth was smart enough to not call that particular Amestrian Major short, or make any sort of crack at his height. They agreed, or so Ed thought. The Truth had another idea. This was bad, because now, Ling, Ed, and the Homunculus Envy were headed on a trip to the Oblivia region. When they landed, Ed knew it was the Truth's fault, so he was hollering obscenities, and you could see some of his automail arm. Now, metal being where an arm should be would grab anyone's attention, naturally. So when a certain blue-haired, scientist-like girl was walking along the beach and saw this, she immediately thought, (MUST. TAKE. APART. AND. REBUILD. AWESOME. MECHANICAL. ARM!) and ran over to Ed, and started dragging him over along the beach. This resulted in Ed jumping up and getting in a battle stance, though. And with Ed's luck, a weird UFO thing came flying by and broke the arm from the elbow downwards(You'll figure out what that was later.).

"Oh. NO. Winry is going to KILL ME."

"Winry? Who's Winry?" the girl asked, obviously perplexed.

"Only the greatest automail mechanic ever! She's from Resimbool, and fixes...er...my slash her automail. She gets REALLY ticked when something like THIS happens, though."

"You're in luck!"

"NOOO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE WINRY IN DISGUISE!"

"I'm not. In fact, I've only heard of her now that you've told me about her."

"Ok, where am I?"

"The Oblivia Region."

"I have no idea where that is. What's your name, anyway?"

"My name is Nema. What's yours?"

"Ok, Nema, I am Major Edward Elric, State Alchemist in the Amestrian military. Don't be surprised if Colonel Roy Mustang pops up sometime later. He's responsible for me. Anyway, why am I in luck?"

"Because I happen to be obsessed with machines! I think I can fix it!"

"No. This has nerves in it, and I don't think you could set it properly."

"But I've seen the setting done before!" Ling said.

"Who's that?" Nema asked.

"Ling, Prince of Xing, but that probably seems of no importance to you, seeing as you probably have no clue where Xing is." Ed said. Then Envy walked up. Nema looked positively creeped out.

"Uhh, who's that palm-tree freak?"

"The name's Envy." the homunculus said with a flourish. Nema was a little creeped out by the homunculus having the same name as a deadly sin, but went along with it.

"Anyway, Ed, let's get to fixing your automail!" At Nema's house, Ling took the arm off and gave the part to Nema, who had been holding the other part with extreme care, almost as if it was a baby. Nema retreated into her lab, where sounds could be heard. One sounded like an explosion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY AUTOMAIL!" "Sorry, the way my repairs work is always like that..." Nema came out, and Ed looked astounded. The arm now had an odd device attached to it, and had retractable claws. When Ling put it on, Ed was even more astounded. The arm was now made of a light, but durable sort of steel.

"It's perfect for any weather. That device I implanted is a Capture Styler. I'll teach you how to use it later."

"Holy Moly! How did you do this? It works perfectly!" "Your mechanic had a manual of how the nerves worked somehow hidden on the arm. Here you go." Nema said, handing Ed a book he had never seen. He pocketed the book. In reality, it contained instructions on how to get to Nema in case Winry wanted any tips. Then, it was time for Styler lessons. The group went outside, and then a small, yellow, mouselike creature popped out of a bush.

"Pika!" The little mouse said.

Ed boldly readied his Styler.

"Capture on!"

Is it any good? Is Nema too good of a mechanic? Any suggestions? Read and Review! CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ONLY, THIS IS MY FIRST! And if it's short, tell me. I won't be mad...

FullmetalBakuTrainer OUT!


End file.
